


The Chains That Hold Us Down

by velvetjinx



Series: Secret Keeper [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Canon Compliant, Gen, MCU kink bingo 2017, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Submissive Steve Rogers, nonsexual kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Maria Hill can read people better than anyone, and she knows what Steve needs. Problem is, can she convince him to go for it?





	The Chains That Hold Us Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square 2 of my MCU kink bingo card! This was so much fun to write, and also the thought of Maria Hill as a professional Dom is giving me Problems. Oh well.

Maria Hill had many talents, but perhaps the most important--and the most useful--was that she could read people. 

Take Steve Rogers, for instance. He was hurting--that much was clear. What was also clear was that he didn't know how to channel his hurt, or rage, or any of his current maelstrom of emotions. 

Maria, however… Maria had an idea. It was just a matter of getting him to go for it. 

“Hey, Steve,” she said to him casually one day as he was on his way out of SHIELD headquarters after a meeting with Fury. “You got a minute?”

“Of course,” Steve said with a small smile. 

Maria led him into a small meeting room, trying not to show her nerves. She knew he wouldn't react violently, but if he took her offer the wrong way it could potentially hurt their fledgling friendship. 

“I notice that you've been…” she paused, all her well-practiced words escaping her under the scrutiny of those bright blue eyes. “You've not been entirely happy since you were brought out of the ice,” she finished somewhat lamely. 

Steve's expression shuttered. “What makes you say that? I'm fine.”

“Are you?”

Steve sighed. “Maria, I think I know what you're going to suggest--”

“I sincerely doubt it--”

“--but I don't need therapy. I'm fine.”

Maria looked at him steadily. “Sorry, Steve, but you are precisely the opposite of fine. You think I don't know your file backwards? I know what you went through before you even went into the ice, and although it was decades ago it must still be fresh in your memory. I'm not suggesting therapy,” she continued when Steve opened his mouth. “Not… exactly. But I know something that might help.”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “And what is that?”

Maria frowned, trying to think of the best way to word it, but in the end decided to leap in feet first. “I know you're a submissive,” she said with a sigh, and Steve immediately tensed. “I know this, because it's my job to know this.”

“Your job?” Steve scoffed. “What, Fury wants you to know about what people like in their private lives?”

He hadn't denied it, though, Maria noticed. “Not my job at SHIELD. My other job. Steve, I'm a professional Dom at weekends. And I really think you could benefit from a session.”

“Why would that help?” Steve asked dully, his eyes dropping to stare at his shoes. “I'm sick for wanting... that.”

“You're not at all,” Maria replied soothingly. “It's just another way of being. Just like being a Dom, you have certain needs. Why don't you come to the club on Saturday night? I'll book us a private room, and we'll go from there.”

Steve looked at her searchingly, and she tried to keep her expression kind and empathetic. Finally, he nodded. “Okay. What time?”

“Say seven p.m.? That will give us plenty of time.”

Steve nodded again, and left without another word. As the door closed behind him, Maria sagged against the wall. So far so good. 

***

At seven p.m. exactly that Saturday night, Steve sidled into the private room she’d booked for them. She'd told him to give the name ‘Jack Smith’ at the front desk, so as to preserve his anonymity. She'd also read the list of hard and soft limits, as well as things he wanted to explore, that he'd sent to her a few days ago, and was ready for him. 

When Steve saw her, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Maria hid a smirk. Her outfit was certainly a far cry from her day wear at SHIELD; instead of office attire she wore a black leather catsuit with red detailing. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, and her makeup smoky dark. In short, she certainly looked the part. 

“In this room, you will call me Mistress Winter, or just Mistress. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Steve said with a nod. 

“Good boy. Go over there and get undressed. Facing me. No hiding.”

Steve looked unsure for a moment, but after a short hesitation did as he was told. Despite her desire to keep this nonsexual, Maria felt her mouth go dry at the sight of Steve's naked body. He was half hard already, and Maria had to make an effort to keep her eyes on his face. 

He folded his clothes carefully, placing them in a pile on the chair, then walked slowly towards her. 

“Did I do that right, Mistress?” he asked quietly. 

Maria nodded. “You did. Good boy.” She pointed to the shackles in the corner. “I think I want to see you in chains. How do you feel about that?”

“Whatever you want, Mistress,” Steve replied quietly, and Maria smiled. 

“You are being _such_ a good boy for me, Steve. Do you have a safe word?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“And what is it?” Maria asked as she shackled Steve's wrists and ankles. 

“Howlies.”

Maria looked sharply at him, but Steve's gaze was firmly directed towards the floor. 

“Okay, if that's what you want,” she said after a moment. “Now, how much do you want this session? On a pain level of one to ten?”

Steve thought about it for a few seconds. “An eight, please, Mistress.”

Maria tried to hide her surprise. Usually her clients started off small for their first session. Then again, Steve was hardly one of her usual clients. “Okay, Steve. We'll work you up to eight. Before we start, some ground rules. This is not sexual, but I understand that you might get sexually excited. If that happens and you ejaculate, you will be cleaning it off my floor with your tongue. Do you understand?”

Steve bit back a moan. “Yes, Mistress.”

“Good.” Maria went over to her table and picked up a wooden paddle. “Now, Steve, I want you to count every strike for me.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good boy.” She noticed idly that Steve was now fully hard, and wondered if he'd be able to make it through the session without coming. She rather thought he might. She walked around behind him and laid a soothing hand between his shoulder blades. “Are you ready?” she asked. 

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good boy. You're such a good boy, Steve.” Maria drew the paddle back, before smacking it with impressive force against Steve's left buttock. 

He let out a small cry, then took a deep breath. “One.” Maria smacked the paddle against his right buttock with the same amount of force. “Two!”

She gave him sixteen smacks with the paddle, and despite how hard she was hitting him he was holding it together very well. That was perhaps to be expected from a genetically enhanced super soldier, but it was still impressive. 

“Do you want me to keep going with the paddle, or are you ready for something a little more?” she asked. 

“More, please, Mistress,” Steve panted, and Maria nodded. 

She went back over to her table and laid down the paddle before picking up a cane. She smacked it against her palm lightly to test its flexibility, and smiled. Perfect. 

Maria stalked up behind Steve again, and drew the cane down his spine to the top of his ass. “I want you to count again,” she told him. “No going under. You need to ride the pain.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Steve replied, nodding and biting his lip. 

She drew her arm back and let the cane fall, starting with his right buttock this time. Once Steve had counted, she waited a few seconds before striking again. 

By the time she reached ten strokes, Steve was sobbing as he counted, but Maria did not stop. She knew this was less to do with the physical pain and more to do with the emotional, so she didn't comment, simply gave him a few more seconds respite between strokes to draw it out. 

At eighteen, she stopped, then walked around Steve, tipping his head up with her finger and looking at his swollen red eyes. 

“How do you feel?” she asked softly. 

“Better, Mistress,” he said with a sniff. “Thank you.”

She nodded. “I'd advise you to come back a few times more. Healing takes time, and your wounds are deep. But we can arrange that at a later date. For now, aftercare.” She went over to the table and picked up the salve, dropping the cane beside her other tools. She went back to Steve and rubbed the salve into his buttocks, smiling slightly as he winced and hissed. “I'll give you some of this away with you,” she told him, “and you must make sure that you put it on three times a day for the next two days. It's going to be painful to sit for a little while, but I think you'll cope.”

“Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress.”

She let him out of the restraints and he rolled his shoulders, rubbing at his wrists. He seemed completely unselfconscious about the fact that he was rock hard and leaking, and she hid a smile. 

“Get dressed, Steve.”

“Yes, Mistress.” He went over to his clothes and pulled them on, except for his hoodie which he held in front of his bulging crotch. Maria smiled at him as he strode up to her, before wrapping her in a surprising hug. “Thank you,” he murmured in her ear, and she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “Do I pay at the desk?”

Maria shook her head. “These sessions are on the house. A favor for a friend.”

He smiled wide at her, before leaving the room, and Maria sat in her chair to relax for a few moments before her next client. 

Outside the dungeon, they never referenced it. But sometimes, Maria would catch Steve's eyes on her and they'd exchange wicked smiles. He seemed slightly more relaxed these days, and Maria was glad. 

She would keep Captain America’s secrets.


End file.
